


Reunion

by FrustratedPoet1979



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Reunions, Smut, estranged lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrustratedPoet1979/pseuds/FrustratedPoet1979
Summary: The Marauder's bar in Soho is the destination for the trendy people of London. James is locking up one night when an old friend walks in.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HyperGalacticCannibalism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperGalacticCannibalism/gifts).



> This is for Carolynn, happy birthday sweetheart. It's not exactly what I originally planned, but once I had this idea I just went with it. It is very much adult only.

 

Reunion

 

The Marauder’s bar, Soho, had once upon a time been a grotty dive bar, named one of those all too common pub names, like the _ Red Lion _ , or the  _ Prince of Wales _ , or the _ King’s Arms. _

Whatever it was once named. However bad the smell had been, with the horrendous sticky carpet, and painted wallpaper walls, all of that had been ripped out, replaced by polished wooden floorboards, and clean whitewashed walls. The only thing that had survived the overhaul, apart from the wood panels and the solid oak bar that made a central island, was the piano, because every London pub needed a piano.

The new management had made this place stand out as  _ the  _ place to go in London. 

James was very proud of that. As equally proud of the success he had made of this place with the help of his three best friends. But where they all had other avenues and passions, this was it for him, at least it was now.

For some of the regular visitors James was as much an attraction as the live bands and the great atmosphere, but nobody even came close to winning him over. 

He was married to his bar, and everyone thought he was happy with that.

 

Once again James himself had taken on the task of locking up for the night. He waved casually to the last of the stragglers as they wove their way through the mismatched tables and out the door, into the balmy summer air, the sound of music and voices filtering in briefly before the sound of the heavy door clattering plunged him into silence once more.

He didn’t look up from polishing the shot glasses as he heard the loud click of high heels approaching. 

“We’re closed.” He said loudly, the heels stopped walking.

“Not even for an old friend?” her voice was like electricity, sending shockwaves through his whole body, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It had been a long time since he had heard that voice, a large part of him had thought he would never hear it again. 

He still didn’t look up, just lined up two shot glasses, and poured his best whiskey into each. Taking one he knocked it back, as he did so he finally let himself see her.

 

The woman of so many dreams, so many sleepless nights, so many memories.

He slid the remaining filled glass down the bar towards where she stood, so still, like she was in a photograph. She caught it easily and knocked it back in one fluid motion, her long elegant fingers, holding the glass like it was the most delicate fine china. She didn’t even react to the whiskey’s burn, just tilted her head in a slight nod of appreciation.

“How are you James? You’re looking well.” Her attempted ice breaker irritated him for some reason. She had not come here, after so long for small talk, so why bother with it?

“What do you want Lily?” He asked impatiently, unable to keep the hurt from his voice, or the longing from his eyes as he drank in the sight of her.

She looked, as she always did, amazing. Her long red hair was loose and tumbled about her in careless waves. 

Her normally ivory skin looked bronzed, and he wondered if she now got spray tans, because the Lily he had known before could never achieve that. Her sun kissed looking skin made the green of her eyes shine out brighter as she returned his intense stare.

Her graceful fingers glided along the bronze rail of the bar, as she slowly approached him, her high heels echoing around the empty space.

The dress she was wearing was purple, such a deep purple it was almost blue, and looked expensive. It showed all her curves, reminding him exactly what he’d been missing these last six years, and how well she was looking after herself. 

James was silently pleased he had kept up his own physical training from his rugby days. The scruffy faded jeans he was wearing were comfortable, not flashy, and his tee shirt was the same black with the bars logo all his staff wore, the only difference his said manager across his shoulder blades.

“I’m here to see you James.” His name rolled like honey off her tongue. “I’m back, my firm has transferred me to a position here, I’m staying.”

“For how long this time, Lil? You’ve said it before.” She was standing directly in front of him now, nothing but the solid oak of the bar between them. Her hand slid over neutral territory towards his own, still holding his shot glass in a white knuckled grip, a feather soft touch grazed the back of his hand before he could pull away.

Her touch was like fire and ice, her touch brought back memories of white cotton sheets, and her bedroom filled with sunlight and laughter. Carefree days that had slipped through their fingers before they even had the chance to appreciate them.

He took a shaky breath as he stepped away clearing the dirty glasses as an excuse. Plunging his hands into the soapy water trying to wash away the memories of her touch.

“I’m not leaving again, I wont. The last time nearly broke me. James, will you look at me damn it?” He heard the pain in her voice, the way it shook, almost breaking. It was echoed in his own aching heart. When he did turn his head to look, her eyes were shining, her face pleading. “I asked you to come with me, I wanted you to choose us. There was a time you said you would follow me anywhere.”

“You know why I had to stay.” His voice was barely more than a whisper.

“Yeah, I know.” Her voice changed again, softer, sympathetic. “I heard about your parents, sorry I couldn’t be there.”

“Well you’ve not been here for a lot of things. So why should the death of my parents be any different.” He spat the words out and immediately regretted them.

“James that’s not fair! I wanted to come, you know how much I loved your mum and dad. I tried to get away, but I was in China. Do you know how hard it is to get into China? And they chose me to go,  _ me!  _ I couldn’t exactly turn around and say ‘sorry my estranged ex-lover and friend needs me,’ and just abandon six months of work. No matter how much I wanted to.”

“It’s fine, I get it.” He turned back to the sink with a shrug. “Mum and dad would have understood too. They always admired your ambition.” He lost himself in thoughts of his parents as he methodically started to fill the dishwasher. They had never been sure about him opening a bar, but they had supported him, had lived long enough to see the success he had made it. He had just got it up and running when Lily had told him she was leaving. Taking his heart with her. 

“I really did want to be here, but not for them, for  _ you.” _ Her voice was very close, right behind him, he had not heard her approach. He closed his eyes and looked up to the heavens as her hands tentatively slid around his waist, up his chest, her body pressed against his back. 

“I came back, for you James. It’s been six years and I still can’t think of anyone else but you. This whole time I’m been working to get my way back here, to you.” He could feel her cheek pressed between his shoulder blades, her hair tickling the back of his arms, he was surrounded by the intoxicating scent of her. Apple from her shampoo, citrus from her perfume, it was all too familiar. He braced his arms against the counter, completely lost in her again.

“Lily. I need to know i mean more to you than your job. I need to know I am just as important.”

“You do, you are.” she cooed holding him tighter.

“ I need to mean as much to you as you do to me.” He brushed her hands away so he could turn to face her, to see into her eyes. When she looked back at him it felt like she was staring into his soul. “I can’t think when you are in my head so much.” she stepped into him resting a soothing hand on his chest.

“James, I’m not going anywhere ever again, not without you, not for anyone.” 

He didn’t remember putting his hands on her waist but there they were, his fingers splayed out brushing the top curve of her bum. He wanted to resist the inevitable but could feel what little anger he had left at her melting away. 

He was drowning, drowning in the green depths of her eyes, she was his everything, always had been. 

Her mouth was parted slightly, inviting. He knew he was lost, and dived right into her, taking her mouth with his. She responded immediately grabbing the back of his head and leaping to wrap her legs around him heels clattering on the floor as she did so. He pressed her up against one of the tall fridges, the glass bottles clattering inside.

“Oh, I’ve missed you.” James murmured into her hair as he pressed his whole body against her, running his hands along her legs up her exposed thighs, rucking her dress further up to her waist.

“James, I need you. I need you right now.”

His fingers found lace between her legs, she gasped as his touch, moaned into his mouth biting his bottom lip, her arms were gripping his shoulders her nails digging into the thin cotton of his shirt.

“This isn’t really the place for this.” He managed to gasp out.” I have a room upstairs.”

“Too far,” she replied breathlessly, bracing herself with one arm so she could run her fingers through his chaotic curls. 

“Okay, stockroom is closer.” He took her weight easily with his arms once more, as she continued to lay kisses on his neck scraping her teeth against the stubble on his jawline.

“Oh, please James. I need you so much. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, it’s always been you.” Her hands dislodged his glasses and they stumbled down the step into the stockroom, James reluctantly let her back on her feet so he could fix his glasses and locate the light switch. He turned to see Lily sitting on the desk, her dress still pushed up, watching him with the edge of her bottom lip caught in her teeth. He paused to drink in the sight of her, to remember every curve, the way the harsh light from the naked bulb made her hair glow like it was on fire. 

“Come here you.” She purred, in three steps he was there, his hand running up her sides into her hair, his fingers tangling into the back of her head, forcing her to tilt it up, her legs snaked around his waist again as she smiled wickedly up at him.

Their lips connected once more, and he drank in the taste of whiskey and her. Her tongue slipped across his lips, her teeth nibbling gently, all while her hands roamed his body freely, pinching at his tee shirt.

“Take this off,” she commanded, pulling at it once more. He disliked taking his hands from her for even a moment, but he obeyed grabbing the back of the neck and pulling it over his head. His skin prickled as her nails ran up his chest combing through the soft fuzz as soon as he was free of the fabric. He slid his hands over her again locating the tiny hidden zip on the back of her dress.

“Don’t bother with that.” she muttered distractedly, tugging at the buttons of his jeans.

“So its like that is it?” he replied, amused. “Just a wham bam thank you James. You know that’s not my usual style”

“James we are in a fucking storage cupboard. There will be other times, and better places to  _ make love.  _ I just need to get this out of our systems so we can go back to my hotel room without trying to jump each other on the way.” Her voice was impatient, commanding, oh how much had he missed that tone.

“As my lady wishes,” he breathed into her neck, “but I’m telling you now when we get someplace soft and comfortable I am going to kiss every inch of your body.” James knew how much she loved him talking dirty, as he spoke he ran his roughened fingers up her thigh, smiling inwardly as he heard her breath hitch when his thumb pressed against her center, sweeping the flimsy fabric aside so he could slide two fingers inside her.

His own body felt truly alive for the first time in years, like a charge had been sent through it just waiting for the chance to explode, he would ignore his own desires for now, he would get what he needed soon enough, her hands were there fumbling at the front of his jeans. 

Lily tilted her head back and cried out in pure pleasure as he curled his fingers up inside her, at the same time her hands finally undid his buttons, freeing his achingly hard erection, and  it was his turn to gasp out as her long soft fingers wrapped tightly around his manhood stroking his length. 

His own need would no longer wait and he removed her of her underwear in a swift motion, with a deep rich chuckle she guided him into her, taking all of him, hooking her ankles around his knees, her hips rising up to meet his length. There was no stopping him now, her moans of pleasure encouraging him to thrust, her whole body was quivering. His ears were filled with the sounds of her pleasure and the table banging against the wall. It had been so long, there had been other women, but nothing had ever compared to her. 

He held firm to his grip on her hips, the sharp sensation of her nails on his shoulders and the back of his neck. Her back was arched her neck beautifully exposed he longed to drag kisses across her ivory skin, but with more increasing urgency he needed to concentrate on anything but how amazing it was to be with her once more. 

“Oh fuck, oh yes just there, oh fuck don’t stop.” She gasped and he knew she was approaching the brink, his own crashing wave would not be held off for much longer. He managed to slide his hand between them, helping her body along a little bit more, his touch tipped her over the brink and her body arched as she cried out his name. He finally let himself go, pressing his forehead to hers as his own climax shook his body, her hands cupped his face gently one thumb pressing against his lips. 

“Is this real?” He asked her when he finally had sense enough to speak again. “I’ve dreamed about this for so long, I’m finding it hard to believe this is actually happening.”

He fingers pinched his ear then dragged through his hair, proving to him how real she was. 

“It’s real, I’m here. And I’m never walking away from you ever again. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, my Lily.”

  
  



End file.
